


Nice Ass

by Kathy_VivVox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Easter, Easter Eggs, Idiots in Love, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathy_VivVox/pseuds/Kathy_VivVox
Summary: Die Kombination aus: Tina Chen, Alkohol und verhasste Feiertage, hatte Gavin Reed schon mehr als einmal zu vollkommen schwachsinnigen Aktionen verleitet, die man weder als vernünftig, noch als sonderlich erwachsen bezeichnen konnte.***Oder auch: Die schwachsinnige Oster D:BH Fanfiction, die keiner wollte, aber die ihr jetzt trotzdem bekommt, weil mir langweilig war.





	Nice Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hilaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilaira/gifts).



> Ihr kennt das sicher, Feiertage, jemand postet ein witziges Bild auf Twitter, man lacht 5 Minuten darüber und zack, erwischt man sich dabei, wie man eine vollkommen sinnlose Fanfiction mit unseren zwei Lieblings Idioten schreibt. Hier ist eine vollkommen schwachsinnige kleine Oster OneShot ♡ 
> 
> Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

Die Kombination aus: Tina Chen, Alkohol und verhasste Feiertage, hatte Gavin Reed schon mehr als einmal zu vollkommen schwachsinnigen Aktionen verleitet, die man weder als vernünftig, noch als sonderlich erwachsen bezeichnen konnte. Meistens zum Leidwesen des restlichen DPDs. Warum sollte es also an den ersten Ostertagen, nach der Androiden Revolution, anders sein? Sie waren einfach von Natur aus verrückte Rebellen und „Partner in Crime", die Streiche liebten und denen es egal war was andere von ihnen dachten. Das eigentliche Problem war, das sie sich an diesem Ostersonntag, an dem sie verkatert und mit zerknitterten Klamotten in Gavins Badewanne aufgewacht waren, um sie herum in der Wanne ein Haufen Bierflaschen, Jack und die Uhrsache für ihren Blackout, die Flasche abartig süßen Sekt, an keinen Streich erinnern konnten. Jedes mal wenn Chen irgendwoher dieses prickelnde Zeug aus der Hölle hervor brachte eskalierte alles irgendwie und sie konnten nicht sofort rekonstruieren was die letzten Stunden passiert war. Zu allem Überfluss mussten sie an diesem Feiertag auch noch zur Frühschicht und hatten vollkommen verschlafen. Also versuchten sie die zerknitterten, halb ausgezogenen Sachen richtig anzuziehen und etwas glatt zu streichen und so schnell wie möglich ins DPD zu kommen. Wenn sie nicht so in Eile gewesen wären, hätte Tina vielleicht die verräterischen Spuren ihrer Aktion an Gavin bemerkt und sie wären auf das, was sie auf der Arbeit erwarten würde vorbereitet gewesen. 

Gavin traf es wie einen Schlag, als sie das Großraumbüro betraten und er fast an seinem Kaffee-to-Go erstickte. Sie wurden mit einer nicht zu übersehenden, lebensgroß ausgedruckten und ihm sehr bekannten, vollkommen nackten Rückansicht konfrontiert, die aus vielen DIN A4 Seiten zusammengesetzt an Fowlers Büroglasfront klebte.   
Verdammt das musste ein Albtraum sein, aber auch als Tina ihn kniff und sich fast schon in seinen Oberarm festkrallte, verschwand der Anblick des braunhaarigen Hinterkopfes mit rosa Hasenohr-Haarreifen, den breiten Schultern, auf denen das Tattoo von zwei Raben mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln prankte, das er sich als Teenager hatte stechen lassen, den etwas gebräunten nackten Rücken mit den ein oder anderen helleren Narben, nicht. Auch als er verzweifelt blinzelte, sah man das einer der Arm und Hände zu seiner nicht zu sehenden Vorderseite ging, um wohl sein bestes Stück zu bedecken, während die andere auf seinem Rücken lag und einen Mittelfinger zeigt, wenige Zentimeter über seinen nackten Arsch, auf dem mit bunter Farbe zwei Ostereier aufgemalte waren. Daneben stand ebenfalls mit bunter Farbe geschrieben ‚phucking Ostern bitches‘.

„Phuck…“ 

Gavin war tot, wenn irgendjemand erkannte das er das war, war er tot. Fowler würde ihn rausschmeißen, er würde nie wieder einen Job finden und das nur weil er verdammt noch mal kein süßes Blubberwasser vertrug, verfluchter Sekt!

„Ich finde das Osterei mit den Blumen auf deiner linken Pobacke ist mir echt gut gelungen, findest du nicht auch?“ 

Tina versuchte das Lachen zu verkneifen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Gavins Arm.

„Phuck wenn Fowler herausfindet dass wir das waren bringt er uns um… phuck… das ist nicht witzig, wie kommen wir da jetzt raus Tina!!!“

Wenn sie die Ersten an diesem Morgen gewesen wären, hätten sie die Spuren beseitigen können bevor ihr Captain und ihre Kollegen etwas davon mitbekommen hätten, aber auch wenn Fowler anscheinend noch nicht da war, waren schon einige der anderen Officer anwesend, lachten, stupsten sich an und zeigten auf die etwas anderen Ostergrüße, die sie in der vergangenen Nacht hinterlassen hatten. Zum Glück kannten nur Tina und Chris sein Tattoo und sein Gesicht sah man nicht. Aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis jemand 1 und 1 zusammen zählen und auf Ihn und Tina kommen würde (oh er würde die Aktion ganz bestimmt nicht alleine auf seine Kappe nehmen, seine beste Freundin würde mit ihm unter gehen). 

„Oh fuck, welcher Idiot hat denn da Selbstmordwünsche? Scheiße das ist genial, hahahaaa"

Natürlich musste Hank ‚phucking' Anderson genau jetzt vergessen, das er ein Langschläfer mit Alkohol Problem war, der frühestens Nachmittags auf der Arbeit auftauchte und, wie in letzter Zeit immer, pünktlich im Präsidium auftauchen. Dicht gefolgt von seinem treuen, viel zu perfekten (verdammt wer war bei Cyberlife nur auf die Idee gekommen das ein Androiden Detektiv wie ein verdammtes Supermodel aussehen sollten?) Schoßhund, Connor.

„Ich… bin irritiert, was hat das zur schau stellen eines Körpers mit dem Wunsch zu sterben zu tun und… ich… wusste nicht das die Tradition mit dem Osterhasen und dem verstecken von bunt bemalten Eiern so interpretiert werden kann… laut meiner Recherchen…“

„Wowow ganz ruhig Junge, deine LED macht gerade Kirmes, DAS ist definitiv keine Ostertradition Connor, das ist die Aktion eines Scherzboldes, der anscheinend seinen Job nicht mehr will… Connor? Wirst du gerade Rot? oder sagt man bei euch Blau, weil dein Gesicht nimmt echt eine merkwürdige Farbe an.“

Gavin sah wie Hank väterlich und besorgt eine Hand auf Connors Schulter legte und mit der anderen etwas vor dem Gesicht des Toasters wedelte, weil der Android zu seiner peinlichen nackten Rückenansicht starrte, seine LED dabei von blau, zu gelb, rot und wieder blau wechselte, als wäre er kaputt, oder als wollte er mit der bunten Farbe auf seinem Hintern konkurrieren. Shit, hatte er das Zeug immer noch auf seinem Arsch? Unterbewusst schaute er zu seiner Seite und fasste sich über der Jeans an seinen Hintern, als könnte er ertasten ob Farbe dort war, was natürlich Schwachsinn war. Shit, er sollte jeden Beweise so schnell wie möglich los werden. Als er wieder zu Hank und dem Androiden hoch schaute zuckte er leicht ertappt zusammen. Braune, irritierte Augen sahen plötzlich direkt zu ihm rüber, die LED an seiner Seite blinkte nun aufgeregt gelb und er hörte Tina leise „oh, ich bin weg" flüstern bevor sie ihn alleine lies. 

„Phuck….“

Der Detektiv schluckte und drehte sich panisch um weil er diesen durchdringenden Blick nicht standhalten konnte. Fast schon fluchtartig, rettete er sich auf die Männer Toilette und klatschte sich, über das Waschbecken gebeugt, kaltes Wasser über das Gesicht. Verdammt hatte Connor irgendein Supercomputer Analyse Programm durchlaufen lassen und wusste das er das auf dem Ausdruck war? Phuck… mit zitternden Händen öffnete er seinen Gürtel, drehte sich mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel und sah über seine Schulter in sein Spiegelbild während er langsam seine Hose ein Stück über den Hintern zog und… von bunten Farben begrüßt wurde. 

„Das ist doch alles ein verfickter Albtraum, phuck…phuck…phuck… wo haben wir die scheiß Farbe überhaupt gefunden… ahhh phuck…“ 

Der Grauäugige fluchte weiter vor sich hin und griff neben sich an den Papiertuchspender um irgendwie zu versuchen die Spuren ihrer Aktion mit Wasser und etwas Seife abzuwischen, als würde das irgendetwas bringen, er war so oder so am Arsch und das nur weil er seinen Arsch nicht bei sich behalten konnte. Es war schwierig die kleinen Blumen und die Muster auf seiner Haut wegzuwischen, wenn man sich verrenken musste, kaum was sah und irgendwie versuchte mit einer Hand die Hose vorne festzuhalten. Er war so in seinen Gedanken und dem leise fluchen vertieft, das er gar nicht bemerkte wie die WC Tür sich öffnete und jemand zu ihm in den Raum trat, bis er ein verlegenes räuspern hörte und ihm vor Schreck die Papiertücher aus der Hand fielen.

„Phuck, scheiße man sollte dir ein verdammtes Halsband mit Glöckchen umlegen, musst du mich so erschrecken? Phuck das… es ist nicht so wie es vielleicht aussieht okay Toaster?“

Da stand er also, hielt vorne seine geöffnete Hose und den Gürtel fest, hinter ihm im Spiegel konnte man sehr gut seinen nackten Hintern voller bunter Farbe erkennen und Connor sah ihn mit leicht schief gelegten Kopf, leicht bläulichen Schimmer auf den Wangen und etwas anderem in seinem sexy Hundeblick an.

„Dann… sieht es nur so aus als würden sie die, sehr offensichtlichen, Beweise vernichten wollen, die zu der Annahme führen das sie das Modell dieses… besonderen Ostergruß an Captain Fowlers Büroglaswand sind, Detektiv Reed? Bitte, ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie die Situation wirklich zu deuten ist. Ich kann anscheinend noch viel von so einem verantwortungsvollen, erfahrenen Detektiv wie ihnen lernen, wenn ich so falsch liege.“

Ein gefährlich süßes Schmunzeln legte sich plötzlich auf Connors Gesicht und da war etwas in seinen Augen, das gefährlich aufblitzt und phuck Gavin war vollkommen überfordert. Der Androiden Detektiv, die Maschine die nur Befehle befolgte, hatte ihn in der ersten Sekunde in der er im DPD aufgetaucht war wahnsinnig gemacht, aber Connor als Deviant, manchmal unsicher und verloren, manchmal aber auch neckisch und selbstsicher war sein tot. Wie sollte er klar denken, wenn der Toaster so menschlich und… süß war? 

„Ich… verdammt okay, es ist genau so wie es aussieht okay? Kein Grund so eine sarkastische Bitch zu sein wie Tina… phuck, ja wir waren betrunken und es war eine dumme Idee, ist es das was du hören willst? Ich erinner mich nicht mal daran wie wir überhaupt auf den Schwachsinn gekommen sind. Es ist dämlich, ich bin ein Idiot und es tut mir leid okay? Shit ich bekomme diese dämliche Farbe nicht mal alleine ab, weil ich unfähig bin. Fowler wird mich umbringen… ich verlier meinen Job und ich hab es verdient.“

Scharm, Verzweiflung und dieses für ihn unbenennbares Gefühl wenn er in der Nähe von Connor war ließen ihn etwas rot werden und er fuhr sich frustriert durchs Haar nachdem er die Papiertücher ins Waschbecken geschmissen und sich vom anderen weggedreht hatte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigend und eine Lösung zu finden. Irgendetwas musste er doch tun können um seinen Job zu retten und…

„Ich habe den Ausdruck abgenommen bevor Captain Fowler erscheinen und es sehen konnte. Es ist vorübergehend in meinem Schreibtisch versteck Detektiv. Sie müssen also kein Disziplinarverfahren fürchten. Es… war eine kreative Idee und nicht dumm, okay es war wirklich nicht sehr klug, aber witzig und es hat die etwas gedrückte Stimmung, die bei den meisten unserer Kollegen herrscht, wenn sie an den Feiertagen arbeiten müssen gehoben und alle zum lächeln gebracht. Es hat mich zum lächeln gebracht. Und sie sind nicht unfähig, sie sind ein großartiger und hart arbeitender Detektiv, den ich sehr schätze. Die… Farbe ist nur an einer für sie sehr ungünstigen Stelle… wenn… ich ihnen assistieren darf…“

„Was?!“

Und dann spürte er wie ein Körper näher an ihn rückte, sich hinter ihn kniete und zwei Hände bestimmend seinen Hintern ergriff, um dann sanft mit einem Handtuch über die Haut zu fahren. 

„Connor… ich… phuck… ahh~…“ 

Gavin versuchte am Anfang noch sich auf die Lippen zu beißen um die verräterischen Laute zu unterdrücken, die automatisch aus seinem Mund zu kommen schienen seit Connor seinen Hintern in seinen Händen hielt und er ihm ausgeliefert war. Aber nach kürzester Zeit war es ihm einfach egal und er gab sich diesem Gefühl hin. Warum sich gegen etwas wehren das so gut tat?

***

„Woher…wusstest du eigentlich, dass das mein Hintern auf dem Bild war Con?“ 

„Einer der Eigenheiten, die ich als Deviant entwickelt habe, war eine unerklärliche Faszination für ihren Hintern Detektiv. Als ich Officer Chen um Rat gefragt habe was das Ganze zu bedeuten haben könnte, war sie allerdings nicht sehr hilfreich. Nach all meinen detaillierten Analysen, hätte ich ihren Hintern überall wiedererkannt Detektiv.“

„Scheiße wir sind zwei Schwule Katastrophen. Und mein Arsch gehört wohl hoffnungslos dir. Phuck was solls“

Ostern, die Zeit in der Wunder passieren.

Manchmal braucht es Alkohol, und bunte Eier auf einem Arsch, damit ein Arsch seine Eier findet und bemerkt das er eine Schwäche für Androiden hat.

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fanfiction macht keinen Sinn und hey, das hab ich auch nie behauptet. Ich kann also wirklich nichts dafür das ihr eure Zeit damit verschwendet habt! Aber vielleicht hat es euch auch kurz zum lächeln gebracht und das ist manchmal auch schon Grund genug etwas zu tun. Frohe Ostern <3


End file.
